


“How drunk was I?”

by hjertetssunnegalskap (Crazyheart)



Series: Drabbles and Ficlets [7]
Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Hungover Matteo, Implied/ referenced drinking too much alcohol, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Sharing a Bed, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 12:36:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20488991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazyheart/pseuds/hjertetssunnegalskap
Summary: “How drunk was I?” he mumbles.The fact that David is here, in his room, should tell him that he was really drunk. Not that he thinks anything happened between them. They are just friends, and besides, Matteo has his boxers and t-shirt on. However, he has somehow managed to fall asleep in the same room as his biggest crush, and that is pretty telling. If he had been sober, he would have stayed awake, panicking.





	“How drunk was I?”

**Author's Note:**

> This thing has already been posted on Tumblr. 
> 
> I tried to write a very short-short prompt thing, but I didn’t manage to get it under 1000 words. Ah well, it's still pretty short. This prompt, “How drunk was I?” fitted me very well as I wrote it, since I was awfully hungover yesterday. So, I might have been a little inspired by this. Also, since my mind wasn’t 100% there as I wrote it, I can only say sorry if the quality of my writing is so-so. :D I hope you like it!

Matteo opens his eyes to the dimly lit room, though it is daytime the drapes are shut. With the movement of one leg, the tell-tale clink of wine bottles rouses David and one look at him tells Matteo that David’s head is not as bad as his. 

“Good morning,” David grins, looking far too good with his ruffled mop of hair and sparkling brown eyes.

Matteo groans, trying to ignore the pressure in his head. The painkillers he took the first time he woke up, doesn’t seem to work anymore. What happened last night? He remembers that he had fun, but how he got to bed is blurry. 

“How drunk was I?” he mumbles.

The fact that David is here, in his room, should tell him that he was _really _drunk. Not that he thinks anything happened between them. They are just friends, and besides, Matteo has his boxers and t-shirt on. However, he has somehow managed to fall asleep in the same room as his biggest crush, and that is pretty telling. If he had been sober, he would have stayed awake, panicking.

David confirms his suspicion: “I’ve never seen you that drunk before,” he laughs. “You were very charming, though.”

Matteo groans. He takes a deep sip of water from the glass on his nightstand and instantly wishes the water could wash his brain free of the toxins. The thirst stays, though, and the headache, too. He leans back into bed. “Charming?” he mutters. “I doubt that.”

David turns to face him. “Oh, you were very charming. Cute. You told me I was handsome and that we could cuddle, do you remember?” 

_Oh fuck_. Matteo’s heart speeds up as he suddenly has a clear memory of clinging onto David, and mumbling nonsense in his ear. “Shit. Now I do.” 

David laughs. 

Matteo stares at him. _God_, what stupid things did he say last night? He almost wishes that he was still intoxicated enough to ask David to wrap his arms around him again and make his worries disappear. 

David must notice some of his misery because he gives Matteo a reassuring smile. “Do you remember what you said when I helped you take off your jacket and belt?” he asks, in a teasing voice.

“No?”

David chuckles. “You said, _If you want to see me naked all you have to do is ask_.” 

Matteo chokes on air. “I did not!” The terror makes his voice sound raspier than usual. 

“Oh, you did.” David flashes him one of those signature half-smiles Matteo loves and shifts closer to him, “You told me that I smelled good, too.”

Oh, _fuck_. Matteo remembers that. _You smell really good_, he’d said, then he had buried his nose in David’s neck and drawn in the smell of him.

_Shit_.

”Relax,” David says, smiling. “You were just charming. And drunk. I know it doesn’t mean anything. I won’t hold it against you, I promise.”

Matteo blinks, as more memories seep in. “Fuck. I told you that you were warm, and felt nice.” Matteo blushes hard. “David, I’m so sorry. I came on to you, didn’t I? I never thought I would…”

“It’s okay,” David says, patting his shoulder. “I promise. You didn’t do anything wrong, you were just a little cuddly. It was kinda nice.”

Matteo groans. David is so kind. _Too kind_.

“Come here,” David says then, pulling him in. Matteo knows it’s just a friendly hug, and still, he’ll take whatever he’ll get. He sighs and rests his forehead on David’s shoulder and feels David’s arms drape around his lower body. He respires deeply, his shoulders unfolding as he relaxes against David. He loves the feeling of David’s warm body against him. “You do feel nice, you know,” he says, biting his lip as he realizes what he says. 

“We should probably get some more sleep,” David mumbles, causing Matteo to shudder at the rumble of his voice against him. 

“I’m not sure I want to sleep,” Matteo whispers.

David bites down on his bottom lip, and removes his arms from around Matteo. “We should get some breakfast, then.”

“I’m not sure I want breakfast, either. I just want to stay here.” 

David’s smile fades, his expression grows deep. His eyes stare intently back at Matteo, examining him; surveying him. David’s eyes travel down to his lips; slowly he reaches forward and pushes away loose strands of Matteo’s hair. 

“Did you mean it, at all?” he whispers. “I mean, I get it if it was just the wine talking.” 

His eyes are open, and vulnerable, and suddenly, Matteo knows that this is it, the moment he has dreamed of for so long. He lowers his face to David’s and their lips meet. The wave that runs through Matteo is intoxicating, making his head swim. “I did mean it,” he mutters. “I do. I’ve liked you for a long time, and not just because you smell good.”

He places his hand on David’s waist and draws him closer deepening the kiss. 

“I like you too,” David sighs.

As they part Matteo sees David’s eyes sparkle and lips curve up into a smile and he can’t help but smile back.

“Well, thank you, Matteo,” David says. His eyes glisten in the dimly lit room.

“For what?”

“For getting drunk and saying the right things, maybe.” He grins. “No. I mean, for seeing me, I guess, and seeing stuff others run from, and still not running away.”

“I don’t run,” Matteo mumbles. “And right now, you don’t, either.” He looks back at David, and there is a softness in David’s eyes.

“Not now, yeah.” David touches his forehead to Matteo’s, and warmth fills Matteo’s body from head to toe. David leans his head closer to Matteo and their lips meet again. Gentle but passionate, David presses his lips into Matteo’s. Matteo’s heart flutters, and he kisses David back, cherishing the moment and David. David’s lips are soft and warm. He puts his hand on the back of Matteo’s head, holding him closer. They pull back and smile. Matteo lies his head on David’s shoulder and even though he’s still filled with the warmth from the kiss, he shivers.

“You still feel bad?” David asks but doesn’t give Matteo time to answer. He pulls the duvet up and over them both. “Let’s rest a little. You’ll feel better soon.”

“I’m alright,” Matteo mutters, and it’s an understatement, to be honest. He has somehow forgotten everything about his headache. He’s good and everything’s beautiful. He holds David’s gaze and smiles a slow smile. They lie together in that moment, and Matteo knows there are a lot of things they should talk about, but right now, he just wants to lie here next to David and don’t say a word. He snuggles into David and closes his eyes.


End file.
